You Are In Way Over Your Head
by KevinsGirl03112
Summary: Lucy and her Mom's relationship changes drastically....bad summary but good story...I think!
1. Senseless

A/N: This has NOTHING to do with my other story, Sometimes Love is Complicated. This takes place the week of Lucy's birthday, which I am guessing to be sometime in January. So let's say her birthday is Jan. 11th. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters on 7th heaven.If I did I would be living in a mansion.  
  
It was a normal start for the day for Lucy and Kevin. Kevin woke up first. He looked at the alarm clock. It read in big blocky numbers, 6:00am. This was good for him since he didn't have to be at work until 9:30am. And all the college classes were out for the day. So for once he and Lucy would get to sleep in like normal people. He looked at Lucy, lying beside him, sleeping peacefully. While he was admiring her, he thought about her birthday. It was in less than a week and he had no idea of what the give to her. Lucy yawned and stretched her arms, freeing Kevin of his thoughts on perfect birthday gifts. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
"Good Morning" She said yawning softly.  
  
"Morning to you too" He replied, now giving her his irresistible smile.  
  
"What?" She asked, knowing he was thinking something when he gave the particular smile. The kind of smile where it makes your heart want to melt, although you know something is up.  
  
"I was just wondering what you wanted for your birthday"  
  
"Kevin, I told you as long as you think I would like it and it comes from your heart, I will love it. I promise" She replied.  
  
"Okay, Okay" Kevin said climbing out of bed and heading for the shower.  
  
"WAIT, A MINUTE, LADIES FIRST" Lucy said yelling from the bed, referring to him going into the shower. Kevin replied with a chuckle. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- After the fight over the shower,(which Lucy had won) Kevin and Lucy headed into the kitchen. Where Annie was cooking and Ruthie was eating breakfast. "But why can't I get a double piercing?" Ruthie whined.  
  
"Because, it doesn't look appropriate for a girl who's 13 years old." Annie replied with dignity in her voice. Ruthie stormed off into the living room after that remark and motioned for Lucy to follow. Once safely out of Annie's hearing range Ruthie began to speak to her older sister.  
  
"You are going shopping at the promenade with Mom, right?" She whispered, quickly and quietly.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking you could talk Mom into letting me get a double piercing, please?"  
  
"I don't know, Ruthie, I really don't want to be in the middle of your problems." Lucy said, stating the facts.  
  
"Please, I'll pay you cash."  
  
" I don't want your money. Look I'll see what I can do but don't count on anything." Lucy said giving into her sister's request, figuring there was no way out of it.  
  
"Thank you , thank you, thank you. You are the best sister in the universe!" Ruthie exclaimed as she bear hugged her sister.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." They both went back into the kitchen to finish eating with Kevin and Annie. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------- Later that day, Lucy and her mother had just finished up shopping and were just walking around the promenade. Lucy figured that this was an okay time to bring up the subject of Ruthie's double piercing. After all Annie did spend some money and seem to be pretty happy.  
  
"Mom, I wanted to talk to you about letting Ruthie get a double piercing. Lucy said very nervous.  
  
"I won't let her do it and I don't appreciate you sticking up for her." Annie replied irritated.  
  
"But Mom-----" Lucy was cut off.  
  
" But nothing. I don't want Ruthie doing that. I don't like you taking sides for her. I really thought you had more sense than that." Annie said storming off. Lucy was left in the promenade. Her tears were building up inside of her. But she knew she couldn't cry. Not here anyways. Not in front of all these people that were kind of nosy. For almost all of Glen Oak, except for a select few, were nosy. Then it incurred to Lucy, had her mother just called her senseless? Lucy felt something inside of her that knew she was senseless and foolish for even bringing up the incident with Ruthie. But still to be called it to her face and by her own mother really hurt. It really hurt.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon. Please review. And also send some ideas or something you'd like to maybe see happen in the story. 


	2. I want to move

A/N: I hope you liked the 1st Chapter!!! I may not be able to write as much because school starts back on Monday. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters on 7th Heaven.  
  
That night Lucy didn't come into the house for dinner. She was too upset. She wanted to show up because she knew everyone would know that something was wrong. But she didn't want to face two people in her family. Those two people were Ruthie and her Mom. She didn't want to face Ruthie, because Ruthie had gotten her into the situation. But she knew it wasn't completely Ruthie's fault. It had been her fault too. She had let Ruthie persuade her into getting into the middle of it. She knew she didn't want to face her mother because she might still be angry with her. And she still felt to be called senseless really hurt and made her think she was stupid. Kevin also knew something was up. Not because of Lucy not coming to dinner. But because when he arrived home, he tried to kiss her. But she pushed him away and returned to her schoolwork. Now he knew since she didn't come to dinner, this something was really big. He decided to bring her a tray up from dinner and maybe she would talk to him.  
  
"Here goes nothing." he thought aloud as he lifted the trap door to the garage apartment. When he reached the top of the stairs, he noticed that Lucy was not in the place he had last seen her. He walked towards the bathroom. As he approached closer he heard Lucy crying.  
  
"Luce, Sweetie, what's the matter?" He asked while setting down the tray.  
  
"Nothing..I want to move." she said as she was now bawling. But trying to disguise it in her voice.  
  
"What??"  
  
"You heard me..I want to move"  
  
"But why?" he asked.  
  
"Ask Ruthie." she stated.  
  
After that, Kevin went to go talk his father-in-law, Rev. Eric Camden, hoping that he would know what to do or what is wrong. He walked inside the back door and into the kitchen. He found Eric, eating a left over piece of pie from dinner.  
  
"Hey, do you know what's wrong with Annie?" Eric said as he was munching on his pie.  
  
"No. Do you know what's wrong with Lucy?" Kevin asked as him went to the refrigerator and got some milk.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, when I asked Lucy what was wrong she just said as Ruthie." Kevin said wiping his milk mustache with his sleeve.  
  
"That's what Annie said"  
  
They looked at each other and suddenly ran up to Ruthie's room. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Okay Ruthie, what is wrong with Lucy and Annie?" Kevin interrogated.  
  
"Jeez, don't get in all Mr. Cop Mode with me." Ruthie stated. Then she looked at him. His eyes gave her a begging look. She knew he really wanted to know. "Sorry." she said.  
  
"It's okay I'm just a little worried."  
  
"Well, I asked Lucy to do something for me and I might have put her in the middle of my problem." Ruthie said and then explained the whole story. 


	3. Happy Bday, Birthday Girl!

A/N: I am writing the 3rd Chapter so I can do my schoolwork and still update ASAP! I know kinda dorky Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any characters on 7th Heaven (I get sick of typing these.)!  
  
That night, Eric and Kevin put together a plan to get Annie and Lucy to at least talk to each other. Since tomorrow was Lucy's birthday and they were throwing a surprise party for her, they'd try to convince Annie to come to the apartment, to talk to Lucy. If all went as planned Annie and Lucy would talk, apologize to each other, and come down in time for the party. After "The Plan" was all worked out, Kevin went back up to the garage apartment to check on Lucy. When he walked up to the top of the stairs, he saw Lucy. She was sleeping on their bed. He walked up to the bed. She was very restless in her sleep. Kevin sat down on the bed next to her. He gently caressed her cheek, but was careful not to wake her. He noticed her cheeks were tear stained.  
  
"Probably from all that crying." he whispered to himself and sleeping Lucy.  
  
Kevin sat with her for a few more moments and then decided to get ready for bed. He got off the bed gently, being careful not to disturb her. After brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas, he gently eased into bed.  
  
"I love you." he whispered into Lucy's ear and then kissed her on the cheek.  
  
The next morning was none other than Lucy's birthday of course. Kevin woke up very early. He took and quick shower and got dressed for work. He then snuck into the house to cook breakfast for Lucy. He cooked her favorites, Blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage. He brought them back to the apartment. He kissed Lucy to wake her up from a deep sleep.  
  
"Good Morning, Birthday Girl." He said to her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, what a happy birthday!" she replied sarcastically.  
  
"I gotta get to work, see you tonight" he said as he kissed her. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
~*~ That day around 4:30*~*  
  
After 2 hours of begging and persuasion, Eric finally convinced his wife, Annie, into talking to Lucy. He brought Annie up to the apartment. Once Lucy saw her mother she quickly tried to run into the bathroom.  
  
"Lucy, stop. Your mother wants to talk to you." Eric said as he stopped Lucy. " I'll leave you to talk."  
  
After getting his daughter and his wife in the same room, he went to call Kevin at the Glen Oak Police Department. After about the second ring someone finally answered.  
  
"Officer Kinkirk, how may I help you?" Kevin said speaking boldly into the phone.  
  
"Kevin, I got Luce and Annie into the apartment together, so maybe they'll talk."  
  
"Good. Is the surprise party still on?"  
  
"As far as I can say, Yes."  
  
"Okay, well maybe their problem will be worked out by then." Kevin told him.  
  
"Let's hope. I have to go put some final touches on the party, so bye." Eric said as he ran into the living room.  
  
"Bye." Kevin said as he hung up. Kevin hoped that their problems would be worked out because he always wanted Lucy's birthdays to be special. 


	4. Daddy!

Disclaimer: For the 4th time I don't own any 7th Heaven Characters!!  
  
"So.." Lucy began, as she sat down at the table.  
  
"So..Luce I think we need to talk." Annie suggested as she sat right next to her daughter.  
  
"I guess so. I mean Dad won't let us out of here until we do."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Luce. I should have listened to you and not just have left. I'm also sorry for saying you didn't have any sense." Annie said as she brushed her daughter's hair behind her ears.  
  
"I'm so sorry too. I mean I should have just left the situation alone. But its just, Ruthie, she begged me and I didn't want to disappoint her. I'm sorry."  
  
"Sweetie you don't disappoint anyone at all. I guess this was a pleasant way to spend your birthday." Annie said as she laughed.  
  
"Yeah.. Its pleasant." she said as she giggled.  
  
"Well let's go down to the house. I can fix you something to eat."  
  
"Let's" Lucy said as she follow her mom down the stairs. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"Okay now their coming. Remember we have to completely surprise Luce." Eric said to the family. "Now go hide." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"I just want to go find you father." Annie said leading Lucy into the Family room. "I think he's in here. Let me turn on the lights." She said pushing the switch. "SURPRISE!!" Everyone yelled at the same time.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you guys, you didn't have to do all this." Lucy said in total shock. Everyone was there. Eric, The colonel, Grandma Ruth, Ginger, Grandpa Charles, Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, Ben , Kevin's Mom, Simon, Cecilia, Martin, Ruthie, Peter, Sam, David, and even Happy. But one person was yet to be there.  
  
"Am I late?" Kevin asked as he came in the door with a dozen red roses.  
  
"Just a little." Annie said giving him a full smile.  
  
" I guess you two made up." Kevin said as he looked at Annie and Lucy together.  
  
Lucy hugged Kevin and whispered in his ear, "Hi Daddy."  
  
A/N: I know I left yall hanging!!! 


	5. Telling Everyone

"What did you say?" Kevin said aloud after he and Lucy hugged.  
  
"Ummm.." Lucy was interrupted by Ruthie.  
  
"Yeah. What did you say?"  
  
"Umm. Kevin, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Lucy said as she dragged him into the kitchen.  
  
Once they were alone Kevin started to talk.  
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
"Shhhhhh" Lucy replied not wanting anyone to hear.  
  
"When did you find out?" Kevin asked.  
  
"About a week ago. I wanted to surprise you. So are you excited?"  
  
"More than you can imagine." He replied with glee in his voice.  
  
Lucy smiled as they kissed.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but Lucy everyone is waiting for you." Eric said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Lucy and Kevin re-entered the living room to celebrate.  
  
After opening all the gifts, which was almost the entire line of bath and body works products, Lucy and Kevin decided to tell their news.  
  
"Everyone Kevin and I have an announcement." Lucy said as she stood up.  
  
"We're gonna have a baby" They both said together.  
  
"I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMA" Annie said, running to give her daughter and son- in-law a hug! After everyone was done hugging and congratulating them, they went up to the garage apartment.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile and that the chapter was soooo short! 


End file.
